


Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées

by drakys



Category: Café Kichijouji de
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-21
Updated: 2008-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour taraxacumoff@LJ, à partir du prompt 'une ficlet sur Minagawa, avec une cliente qui colle tellement Maki qu'il faut que le chef cuistot s'en mêle...' que j'ai un peu déformé.</p><p>Quand Minagawa se mêle de la vie sentimentale de Maki...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées

C'était presque une règle implicite du Café, Minagawa ne quittait _jamais_ la cuisine. Enfin si, bien sûr, il la quittait parfois, pour aller aux toilettes par exemple, ou encore pour nourrir Sukekiyo, pour parler à ses am– aux corbeaux dans la ruelle. Règle générale, quand même, c'était presque clairement établi qu'il n'avait pas à mettre les pieds du côté où les clients se rassemblaient.

C'était une de ces petites certitudes qui permettaient à monsieur Mitaka de ne pas devenir fou. Il préférait grandement ne pas voir son chef se mêler aux clients. Juste au cas. Il croyait que ses nerfs pouvaient se passer d'autres soucis que ceux causés par ceux de ses employés dont s'était dans la définition des tâches de servir les clients. 

Minagawa ne s'était jamais insurgé contre cet ordre des choses.

Il y avait donc quelque chose d'assez étrange à le voir épier la grande salle depuis la porte entrouverte qui menait aux cuisines. Et il y avait quelque chose de _définitivement_ malsain dans son sourire. 

Et son petit rire.

Oh, quelqu'un allait définitivement souffrir et/ou être tourné en ridicule sous peu !

***

Maki faisait de l'œil à une cliente : cliente qui avait le double avantage de n'être ni une kouhai de Jun, ni une senpai de Tokumi. Ce qui lui assurait de ne pas mourir étouffé par le câlin d'une fille bâtie comme une catcheuse ou encore, aux mains d'un ange deuxième dan en karaté qu'il aurait insultée sans faire exprès.

Mieux que ça, la cliente lui faisait de l'œil en retour. 

Ça avait commencé dès qu'elle était arrivée avec des amies à elle. Oh, très certainement, ses amies n'étaient pas des boudins, mais elle… _Elle !_ Ravissante ne lui convenait pas, divine paraissait encore un peu pâle pour la couronner. Maki lui souriait presque bêtement, réussissant par le miracle de sa plastique avantageuse à ne pas simplement avoir l'air con.

Ils avaient échangé un de ces longs regards qui disent tout et effectivement, tout avait été dit dans cet échange entre globes oculaires.

Il avait apporté les menus, avait eu ce petit geste assuré en lui tendant le sien. Leurs doigts s'étaient effleurés une seconde et Maki avait réussi à sourire plus grand encore, montrant absolument toute la perfection de ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées. 

Il s'était étalé sur les choix de cafés et thés, de pâtisseries comme s'il leur offrait le Paradis en concentré. Maki avait apporté les cafés glacés surmontés de leur chapeau blanc de crème fouettée avec un empressement inhabituel, apparemment peu enclin à la quitter des yeux pour plus d'une poignée de secondes à la fois.

Le reste de leur commande, bizarrement, s'était apporté tout seul.

L'assiette avec le gâteau qu'elle avait commandé s'écrasa sur la table violemment. Le gâteau au fromage fut secoué, les framboises et les mûres qui le décoraient roulèrent de part et d'autre, s'écrasant dans le coulis aux petits fruits. Seul le morceau de chocolat noir resta solidement enfoncé dans la chair du gâteau.

Un peu comme un couteau dans la poitrine de quelqu'un. Maki n'aima pas trop l'image, surtout que Minagawa le fixait avec quelque chose qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'une intention meurtrière. 

Il continua à déposer les desserts. La mousse au chocolat trembla sur sa fondation de brownie au chocolat blanc, le cacao saupoudré sur sa surface, soudain secoué, créa un instant un petit nuage chocolaté. Le parfait au thé vert et au lychee perdit sa cuillère, qui tomba avec un _clank !_ retentissant sur la table, avant d'y rester immobile.

Minagawa fixa encore Maki un instant, avant de se détourner dans un mouvement sec et de s'éloigner vers la cuisine.

Il y eut un de ces silences que personne n'aime.

Le genre de silence plein de trucs moches : de l'inconfort, du malaise aussi, une pointe de ne plus savoir où poser les yeux, un soupçon d'envie soudaine d'être ailleurs.

Maki toussa dans son poing.

"Excusez-moi un instant", s'excusa-t-il et on ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

Il rattrapa Minagawa et le retint par l'épaule avant qu'il disparaisse dans les entrailles de sa cuisine.

"Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?", demanda Maki. "J'allais venir la chercher, leur commande !

— Oh oui ?", répliqua Minagawa avec humeur. "Et quand, hein ?"

Il pointa. Maki n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir où il pointait, il en avait une idée assez précise. La porte vers les cuisines était restée ouverte et l'index ouvertement accusateur de Minagawa pointait très directement la jolie cliente sur laquelle Maki avait un œil.

Mais pas en ce moment, parce que les deux étaient concentrés sur Minagawa et sa petite crise.

"Comment peux-tu me faire ça !?", s'écriait justement le chef, avant que les yeux de Maki s'égarent ailleurs.

Le blond cligna des yeux. Bien sûr, il avait déjà eu des réactions plus promptes et plus intelligentes, pas souvent, mais quand même, c'était déjà arrivé. 

"…Te faire quoi ?", risqua-t-il.

"Me faire quoi !", répéta Minagawa, horrifié. "Me faire quoi !", répéta-t-il encore, sautant soudain à blessé avant qu'il lui tourne le dos. "Maki… _Tu es un crétin !_ "

Et il s'éloigna à grands pas, son visage caché dans ses mains, avec un petit bruit étouffé qui ressemblait assez étrangement à un sanglot.

Maki réalisa un détail horrifiant : il avait manqué quelque chose à Minagawa. Son aura noire, ses mots encadrés de volutes foncées et oppressantes. Il avait parlé… Il avait parlé _normalement_. Ce qui n'était définitivement _pas_ normal et qui annonçait très bien le pire.

Quand il revint vers la table de sa jolie, ravissante, divine cliente, Maki réalisa un autre détail horrifiant. Elles avaient toutes tripotées un peu et avec gêne dans la nourriture et se préparaient définitivement à partir. L'argent était sur la table, avec ce côté définitif qui dit qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir.

Maki se sentit un petit peu mourir à l'intérieur.

La jolie, ravissante, divine cliente s'approcha de lui et il se sentit aussitôt ramené à la vie. Jusqu'à ce que la jolie, ravissante, divine cliente lui sourit, un peu mal à l'aise. 

"Je ne voulais pas te causer des problèmes", elle hésita et Maki réalisa qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre la suite. 

Elle lui sourit. Un merveilleux, sublime, incroyablement beau petit sourire gêné, dans lequel il se serait noyé pour l'éternité si un sourire avait été quelque chose dans quoi il était possible de plonger d'abord et de se noyer ensuite.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit copain."

_Un petit copain… Un petit copain… Un petit copain… _

Les mots résonnèrent avec un écho dans la tête de Maki et il la regarda s'éloigner. Il voulut crier _Non !_ , il ne leva finalement qu'un bras vers elle, pour la supplier, un peu tard, de ne pas partir, qu'il pouvait tout expliquer. Il ne trouva pas les mots, à part pour un petit gémissement pathétique de bête blessée dans sa fierté d'homme.

Et comme il manquait le clou final à son cercueil, la jolie, ravissante, divine cliente, avant que la porte du Café ne se referme complètement pour les séparer à jamais, secoua la tête, triste, disant à ses amies :

"Il était beaucoup trop joli, aussi…"

Maki se laissa tomber à genoux. Les larmes ne lui vinrent pas, peut-être parce que le choc était trop grand. Il avait envie de lever les yeux bras au ciel, de lui hurler son désarroi, sa colère, pour lui souligner l'injustice profonde de sa désertique vie sentimentale. Il se contenta de fixer le plancher.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main qui se voulait apparemment réconfortante se pose sur son épaule.

Elle se contenta d'y peser.

"Tu sais ce qu'on dit. Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées…", la voix de Minagawa avait retrouvé tout ce qui lui fallait d'accents ténébreux.

Maki allait l'étrangler. Et peut-être le tuer ensuite. Il se prépara à bondir, telle une bête féroce, pour déchiqueter ce démon de Minagawa. Un grand coup de serpillère vint s'abattre sur sa tête, calmant de beaucoup ses ardeurs meurtrières.  
Le regard irrité de Tarou s'abattit à son tour sur lui, plus pesant encore que la serpillère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour débarrasser la table ?"

Maki étouffa un petit couinement. Sur fond de Minagawa qui riait de toute évidence de lui, son tout à fait approprié pour un film d'horreur, le blond leva les bras au ciel, hurlant finalement à celui des dieux qui voudrait bien l'entendre :

"Pourquoi mouuuaaa ?"

Ce qui lui valut, à défaut d'une réponse des cieux, un autre bon coup de serpillère sur le crâne.


End file.
